Optical communication systems transmit and receive channels over optical fiber. When transmitting channels from node to node, if the distance between nodes is significant, the channels may need to be amplified. Amplifiers placed in between nodes provide amplification of channels. The amplifiers may be placed between the source node and the destination node at certain intervals (e.g., 80 kilometers).
In optical communication systems, reconfigurable optical add-drop multiplexers (ROADMs) may be used to add and drop channels along the way. For example, when a particular channel reaches its intended destination, a ROADM may drop the channel from the system.
When a problem occurs in optical communication systems, channels may be lost. Other channel transmission may be affected by the lost channels in the optical communication systems.